


22 дня

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mystic, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...и двадцать одно не озвученное признание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 дня

Куроо проснулся в своей комнате – той же самой. Он сел на постели, растер глаза, потянулся к телефону и в открывшемся приложении с заметками пальцем по экрану нарисовал цифру девятнадцать, ещё до того, как услышал звон разбившейся тарелки на кухне – выскользнула у мамы из рук. Он знал, что день тот же и без настолько очевидных признаков, хотя раньше, проснувшись, лежал в кровати и ждал – может быть, сегодня не повторится, может, тарелка осталась во вчера, а когда он выйдет на кухню, услышит не «извини, разбудила тебя до будильника?», а что угодно другое. Сейчас он замечал птицу, сидящую на ветке за окном, узоры, по которым двигалась пыль в луче солнца, книги, разбросанные им вчера, лежащие в порядке сегодня, – всегда одно и то же.

Собравшись, Куроо закинул полупустой рюкзак на плечо и вышел из комнаты.

– Извини, разбудила тебя до будильника? – спросила мама, когда он проходил мимо кухни.

– Не, я раньше встал.

– Уже уходишь, – мама выглянула в коридор, вытирая руки кухонным полотенцем, приблизилась и потрепала по волосам, воспользовавшись тем, что Куроо наклонился завязать кроссовки. – А завтрак?

– У меня утренняя тренировка, после поем.

Он выбежал из дому, прошёл по улице и остановился у перекрестка, мысленно отметая уже пройденные пути, будто в игре – разные ветки, шаг в сторону может привести к другой концовке. Только начало всегда одно.

Все началось седьмого июля. На этих сутках жизнь закоротило, спустя девятнадцать дней календарь так и не сдвинулся ни на цифру вперёд, и до сих пор Куроо не смог понять, где так оступился. Раньше он думал, бывало, о том, как мало ярких событий в рутине, но сейчас однообразие вышло на новый уровень. Ему приходилось прикладывать неимоверные усилия, чтобы изменить ход времени на самую малость, заставить человека повести себя иначе, выбить из намеченной колеи. Перебрав в памяти все фильмы, книги и мангу на подходящую тему, Куроо пытался отыскать ключ к завтрашнему дню – копался в себе, не повторял грубых слов тем, кому успел их сказать в те первые настоящие сутки, извинялся перед теми, кого обидел ещё раньше, говорил родителям, что любит их, – честно, от всей души, – переводил через дорогу бабушек, перевязывал лапы хромым собакам. Он повторял свой путь, внимательно вглядываясь в детали, выискивая причину. Зацепку удалось заметить далеко не сразу, хотя она маячила перед самым носом.

В тот раз он как обычно позавтракал дома, отправился в школу, где отсидел все уроки, а после тренировался в клубе. Домой возвращались вместе с Кенмой и Ямамото, пока не разошлись каждый в свою сторону. Уже оставшись один, Куроо столкнулся с Дайшо. Тот увязался хвостом, проводил по кривым переулкам до самого верха склона, ровняя шаг под не свою размашистую, быструю походку. Они говорили о какой-то чепухе без темы и предмета, Куроо с подозрением дожидался развития, и что-то заставило его огрызнуться – очередная подначка или глупая шутка, – а Дайшо только открыл рот, будто собирался что-то сказать, резко развернулся и направился обратно, откуда они пришли.

Куроо мог бы сетовать, что застрял именно в том дне, где ему посчастливилось напороться на Дайшо – настоящее наказание. Но во всех его жалобах крылась доля лукавства, а Дайшо в конце концов остался единственным непредсказуемым человеком. Они виделись в каждом из девятнадцати повторов, независимо оттого, пропускал ли Куроо школу, выбирал ли непривычную дорогу. Зацикленный на собственных планах, Куроо отмахивался от того, что среди картинок, записанных на плёнку, только Дайшо действовал не по сценарию.

Сегодня, позавтракав в кафе недалеко от дома, Куроо сделал крюк и все же вернулся к уже пройденному маршруту, ведущему в парк. За время, которое Куроо провел в кафе, он успел прочитать главу фантастического романа, одолженного у Кенмы, а город – ожить и проснуться, и теперь толкал его плечами случайных прохожих, окружал шумом проезжающих мимо машин, наваливался пропитанным душной влагой воздухом.

Дайшо сидел на скамейке – как вчера. Когда Куроо приблизился, сказал: «Привет. Можно», он молча убрал рюкзак в сторону – тоже как вчера. Под языком неприятно дернуло. Упав на скамейку и сложив руки под головой, Куроо уставился в серое, не по-летнему мрачное небо. Он вспоминал предыдущий разговор – с чего он тогда начал? – потому что должен был проверить, не сломался ли Дайшо, не стал ли таким, как все. Но тот опередил и начал первым:

– Прогуливаешь школу.

Куроо невольно улыбнулся.

– Кто бы говорил.

– А на тренировку пойдешь.

Куроо скосил взгляд, тут же замечая неподвижные глаза Дайшо. Тот сидел полуобернувшись, положив локоть на спинку. Была у него дурная привычка наблюдать за собеседником так, что за проявление вежливости это не сойдет и с большой натяжкой. Где-то писали, что если долго смотреть человеку в глаза, то можно влюбиться. У Дайшо, наверное, уже выработался иммунитет, а вот в себе Куроо сомневался – не влюбится, но сосредоточиться на словах получалось с трудом.

– Пойду, конечно, – ответил он, наконец. – Мы ведь хотим попасть на национальные. Ты бы тоже не халтурил.

– Без тебя знаю. За один день ничего не будет.

Если в школе Куроо уже мог процитировать всю лекцию учителя и знал ответ на каждый его вопрос, то в тренировках смысл все еще оставался. Пускай для его тела почти месяц дополнительных занятий не оставит никаких следов, он не станет сильнее и точнее в подачах, зато сохранится чувство игры, контакт с командой и новые стратегии. Куроо готов обернуть в свое преимущество любую мелочь. Хорошо бы, Дайшо думал так же. И хорошо бы дождаться возможности все эти преимущества использовать.

– Бывало так, что я тебя обижал? – спросил Куроо, вздохнув свободней, когда пристальный взгляд скользнул с его лица куда-то прочь.

– Ты постоянно это делаешь.

– Извини. – Куроо машинально потянулся к карману, услышав, как просигналил телефон, провел пальцами по ребру корпуса и убрал руку.

Ему и так известно, что это Кенма – сидит на лестнице рядом с выходом на крышу, обедает и знает теперь, что Куроо нет в школе. «Заболел?». Он ответит позже, через пару минут, когда закончит с этим неловким разговором. Куроо прочистил горло и повторил:

– Извини.

– Да посмотри, что там. Какие вообще проблемы? – Дайшо поднял бровь и удивленно, и недовольно одновременно.

– Я не про телефон. Прости за то, что донимаю тебя. Я не со зла, ты просто раздражаешь – и оно само получается.

Куроо прикусил губу, вовремя себя останавливая. Не совсем гладко – зато искреннее. Из всех, перед кем он извинялся, этот случай был самым тяжелым, самым интересным и самым приятным. Он не решился бы на подобное – ему бы и в голову не пришло – если бы не странные события в его жизни, а все же Куроо верил в то, что говорил, и с языка пропадала горечь заготовленных на год вперед колкостей.

Дайшо выглядел обезоруженным и, кажется, даже побледнел. Он подался вперед, чуть наклонил голову так, что челка свесилась в сторону, открывая светлую родинку на виске. Коснулся чуть выше локтя пальцами, холодными, как ледышки.

– Кто ты и что ты сделал с Куроо?

– Да чтоб тебя, почему нельзя просто отреагировать как нормальный человек?

Где-то вдали громыхнуло, предупреждая о дожде, который сюда так и не дойдет. Хватка Дайшо на секунду стала чуть крепче, потом вовсе исчезла, когда он отстранился.

– Я не собираюсь извиняться в ответ, – произнес он сдавленным голосом.

– Больно надо.

Еще одна попытка что-то изменить, маловероятная, наивная, как многие до нее. С трудом верилось, что именно Дайшо оказался той самой злой феей, но ведь не зря он всегда рядом, всегда разный, будто следит и ждет, когда Куроо одумается.

Весь оставшийся день Куроо провел с мыслью, что теперь сдвинется с места. Он успел в школу к последнему уроку, заглянул в учительскую и объяснил свое отсутствие, на тренировке и дома старался держаться непринужденно, делать вид, что не знает чужих действий наперед. Ему казалось, что и не знает уже, что начинает забывать, а в поведении людей появляется новое и настоящее.

Вечером, оставшись в своей комнате, он собрал сумку на завтра, чего не делал уже давно. Когда Куроо забрался в постель, часы на телефоне показывали без пяти минут полночь – пять минут до точки возврата. Где бы он ни находился, как бы ни старался оставаться в сознании, а на границе смены дат отключался, чтобы проснуться дома на прежнем месте. Он обдумывал, что стоит сделать со всеми теми поступками и словами, утонувшими в ловушке времени. Наверное, стоит повторить.

Открыв заметки, он стер криво выведенное девятнадцать. Цифры в верхнем углу экрана показывали нули.

* * *

Куроо проснулся от звона разбитой тарелки. Он зажмурился, отвернулся и натянул плед на голову. Очень глупо было надеяться, что Дайшо в чем-то виноват и тем более, что поможет избавиться от хронического седьмого июля. К черту все, Куроо нуждался в выходном. Он нашарил рукой телефон и, щурясь на яркий экран, отключил будильник.

Во второй раз из дремы его выдернул стук в дверь и голос матери. Она перестала заходить без разрешения с тех пор, как ему исполнилось десять, хотя Куроо никогда об этом не просил. Отец имел гораздо меньше представлений о личном пространстве, но сейчас уже был на работе. Куроо поднялся, превозмогая ломоту от неудобной позы, и сам открыл дверь.

– У тебя все в порядке? – Мама сразу же потянулась рукой к его лбу. Она сама уже оделась, накрасилась и повесила на плечо сумочку, значит, время позднее. – Проспал?

– Не успел сделать домашку, нет смысла идти, – отмахнулся Куроо.

– Только это?

– Да. Я в норме, не волнуйся.

Мама вздохнула и с сомнением поджала губы.

– Смотри, чтобы проблем не было. Не валяй дурака, сделай все за сегодня и завтра, – наставительным тоном перечисляла она. – Не заставляй меня проверять.

– Я же не в младшей школе.

– Вот именно, стыдно будет.

– Хорошего дня, – сказал Куроо ей в спину и закрыл дверь.

Повалять дурака – отличная идея.

Открыв оба ящика письменного стола и пошарудев содержимым, Куроо выцепил канцелярский нож, вместе с ним вскочил на кровать; матрас спружинил, колени подогнулись, и он осел, подобрав ноги по-турецки. От скрежета выдвигаемого лезвия сердце забилось быстрее. Скромный протест может не оставить и следа, а может, с этим придется жить. К сожалению, верилось больше в первое, поэтому Куроо выдохнул и ножом выцарапал на обоях крупную двадцатку. Стало будто бы легче.

Утро он провел дочитывая роман про космические путешествия и поедая салат из нарезаных яблок. Придется некоторое время делать вид, что еще не закончил книгу, потому что, если вернет ее через день, Кенма ни за что не поверит. Когда страницы и яблоки закончились, Куроо перебрался за компьютер. Его перемещения по квартире сводились к минимальным, усилий воли прикладывалось и того меньше, и расшатанный маятник внутри постепенно успокаивался.

Браузер выдавал знакомые результаты, и Куроо сразу переключился на третью страницу, открывая ссылку с названием, не внушающим никакого доверия: «Невероятные истории из жизни. Петля времени». Большинство записей собирали под собой саркастические комментарии, Куроо фыркал, качал головой и, себе не веря, делал пометки на обратной стороне тетради по математике. «...Мы вышли на поляну с лечебной травой», «Шизофрения – это лечится». Один из рассказов походил на его случай, только цикл растянулся почти на неделю. Автор утверждал, что все прекратилось, когда он решил уйти в монастырь, а теперь он благодарен за этот знак, давший ему изменить свою жизнь к лучшему. Откуда в монастыре интернет, история умалчивала. Куроо растер ладонью веки и зачесал челку назад. Он ещё не настолько отчаялся, но сходить помолиться и помедетировать, прогуливаясь по горным тропам, будет неплохо.

Стоит уехать подальше, туда, где не будет скопления людей, а его голос непременно услышат. Куроо просматривал храмы близ Токио, когда раздался звонок. Он нехотя повернул голову туда, где находилась входная дверь, и снова уткнулся в экран. Без предупреждения посреди дня могли прийти только рекламщики или собирать плату за телевиденье, в обоих случаях дома никого нет. Когда казалось, что непрошенные гости ушли, позвонили снова и сразу еще раз – настойчивые, точно из NHK. Сдавшись, он поплелся в коридор.

На пороге мог оказаться кто угодно другой, и Куроо удивился бы меньше, чем сейчас, но перед ним стоял Дайшо.

– Я уж думал тебя нет, – сказал он, нетерпеливо покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

– Привет?

– Привет. Я вхожу.

Не дожидаясь разрешения, глядя прямо в глаза, Дайшо шагнул вперед, не оставляя выбора кроме как отступить в сторону. Пока он разувался, Куроо закрыл дверь и рефлекторно одернул майку. Половицы холодили босые ступни, напоминая, что на нем все еще та же одежда, в которой и проснулся.

– Я был недалеко от твоей школы, столкнулся с вашим либеро, он передал тебе домашку. Я принес, – говорил Дайшо, направляясь по коридору без лишней скромности.

– Он мог прислать на почту. На кой черт оно тебе надо? – Куроо спрашивал скорее из непонимания, чем из недовольства.

Дайшо в любом случае вопрос проинорировал, остановился, уперев руки в бока, и осмотрелся вокруг.

– О, сто лет здесь не был. Ничего не поменялось, все такой же…

– Чай или лимонад?

– Хламовник. Посмотри правде в глаза, у тебя ужасный беспорядок, – бросил он, обернувшись через плечо. – А пить буду лимонад.

Когда Куроо вернулся с двумя стаканами, Дайшо сидел на постели, застелив ее покрывалом, – забрался прямо с ногами, облокотился о вырезанную на стене двадцатку, продолжал изучающе шарить взглядом. Сунув ему в руку лимонад, Куроо опустился в кресло у стола, боковым зрением замечая, что оставил открытой тетрать, в которую, чтобы лучше запомнить, начал выписывать координаты выбранного храма, экран компьютера все еще не потух или снова горел.

– Собираешься на экскурсию? – спросил Дайшо, видимо решив, что раз его спалили, то можно совать свой любопытный нос дальше.

– Ага, на выходных поеду, – небрежно ответил Куроо и закрыл тетрадь, чувствуя себя чуть уверенней ровно до следующего вопроса.

– А это что? – Дайшо ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину.

Он болтал лимонадом в стакане, после каждого глотка слизывал блестящую влагу с губ и время от времени вытягивал шею, чтобы заглянуть в дальний угол или на верхнюю полку шкафа, потом снова не отрывал глаз от Куроо, улыбаясь уголками рта без всякого повода. Дайшо выглядел странно и вполне нормально – нормально для прошлого или будущего.

– Ты разве помнишь, как здесь было? – Куроо задал вопрос, чтобы самому не отвечать.

Повисла тишина, рокочущая далекой грозой. Дайшо опустил веки, улыбнулся шире, мягко и расслабленно. Его предплечья покрылись мурашками от тянущего из окна прохладой воздуха, и на своих руках Куроо ощущал то же самое. Наконец он сказал:

– Помню все. Манги стало больше, появился принтер, ты переставил стол, снял постеры и испаганил обои.

В последний раз Дайшо бывал здесь на втором году средней школы, когда они учились в одном классе и неплохо ладили. Потом начались перепалки из-за волейбола, которые расползались все дальше за пределы спортзала и клубной комнаты, раздражение копилось и взрывалось от малейшего соприкосновения, пока не стало привычкой. Переход от дружбы к ненависти сливался в размытое пятно из правды и небылиц, созданных детским восприятием. С тех пор они оба сдались на волю иннерции и ни разу не остановились, чтобы оценить друг друга заново, по-взрослому.

Куроо поднялся со своего места, взял с полки журнал и упал на кровать чуть ближе, чем планировал, толкая Дайшо плечом и задевая коленом. Тот распахнул глаза, застигнутый врасплох, и неловко подвинулся.

– Читал последний выпуск Джампа?

– Нет. Не успел еще.

– Зря. – Куроо листал страницы, держа журнал между ними, чтобы Дайшо тоже мог видеть. – Запустили новый сериал, начало неплохое.

Они болтали до позднего вечера, вместе готовили ужин, и утренняя лень Куроо растворялась в мирных, беззлобных спорах. Двадцать дней назад Дайшо не пришел бы, а если бы пришел, то Куроо бы его не впустил в свой дом, в свою комнату и кухню. Сейчас, почти ни с кем другим не общаясь, Куроо успел к нему привыкнуть, и если не вспоминать, что на самом деле прошли только сутки, в этом не было даже ничего странного.

Уходя, Дайшо замер на лестничной клетке. Оставалось сказать последнее «пока» или «до встречи», но он набрал в грудь воздуха и выдохнул без слов, вызывая у Куроо чувство дежавю, повтора того самого первого дня, отчетливо обозначившегося на фоне всех других. Его губы дрогнули едва заметно, и Куроо слушал как никогда раньше, чтобы не упустить.

– Пока, – сказал Дайшо и махнул рукой.

* * *

Куроо проснулся по будильнику, пропустив мимо ушей и звон тарелки, и надрывистый лай собаки под окном. Цифры на стене исчезли, «21» он нарисовал в телефоне и долго смотрел на эту отметку, означавшую начало нового десятка. Позавтракал, взял с собой бенто, сделал все как обычно. Уходя, предупредил, что останется ночевать у Кенмы – соврал, как обычно.

– Ложитесь спать не слишком поздно, – сказала мама, потрепав по волосам, когда он наклонился завязать кроссовки.

Оставалось совсем немного времени до отправления автобуса, идущего с остановкой у святилища в пригороде. Приехав на вокзал, Куроо нервно поглядывал то на часы, то на застывшую очередь.

Из вакуума его выдернул знакомый голос.

– Извините, но мы стояли здесь вместе, я отходил ненадолго, – обьяснял Дайшо женщине, стоявшей позади. И добавил, взяв Куроо под локоть: – Это мой друг.

– Да. Это правда, – сказал Куроо, обернувшись. Он сглотнул, но в горле мгновенно пересохло вновь.

Дайшо пожал плечами: «Что поделать» – и отвернулся. Его холодные пальцы в забывчивости перебирали по предплечью и щекотали тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне локтя. Куроо непроизвольно вздрогнул, и только тогда он убрал руку.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

– То же что и ты.

Он сказал это снова, подойдя к окошку сразу после Куроо: «Мне то же самое», и кассир пробила ему соседнее место.

В автобус он зашёл первым, и, поднимаясь по ступенькам, Куроо не смог удержаться от комментария.

– Помнишь, на школьных экскурсиях ты всегда забегал вперед и занимал место у окна. Я тебя просто ненавидел за это.

У Дайшо дернулись плечи, спустя мгновение он тихо рассмеялся, остановился, сверяя номера по билету, и сделал шаг дальше.

– Наши места, – сказал он, обернувшись. – Садись.

– Не то чтобы я на это намекал, – ошарашенно протянул Куроо, но долго мяться и любезничать не стал. – Спасибо, не откажусь.

Он забросил рюкзак на полку и протолкнулся к своему креслу у окна.

Смотреть на пейзажи было уже не так интересно, как в средней школе, взгляд то и дело падал в противоположную сторону, туда, где непрестанно возился и зевал Дайшо. Он даже порывался положить голову на плечо Куроо, но тот сказал «нет» быстрее, чем успел об этом подумать. После Дайшо сложил руки на груди, нахохлился и изображал такую обиду, будто именно Куроо не дал ему сегодня выспаться.

Спустя пятнадцать минут дороги в молчании Куроо спросил:

– У тебя бывало ощущение, что проживаешь то, что с тобой уже случалось?

– Дежавю? – Дайшо вскинулся, перестав кунять, потер глаз костяшкой указательного пальца.

Куроо мотнул головой.

– Не совсем. Когда каждый день точно такой же, как предыдущий.

– Это называется рутина.

В отдалении мелькали дома посёлка, разрешеченные полосой деревьев – теперь Куроо намеренно всматривался, чтобы не выдать, как важен ему ответ и как он разочарован отговорками.

– Не понимаешь, о чем я? – произнёс он с упреком.

– Отвечу, если дашь поспать на твоём плече. Голова не держится.

– Валяй.

Щека у Дайшо оказалась не такой, как руки, – горячей, дыхание – тёплым. Он умостился, прижавшись к основанию шеи над воротом футболки, сразу же закрыл глаза, но так и не расслабился – пальцы беспокойно постукивали по коленям, а кончик носа вздернулся, будто принюхиваясь. Куроо понаблюдал за этим несколько мгновений и просунул руку Дайшо под спину, чувствуя, что обнимает ком напряженных нервов.

– Садись удобней. И ответь на вопрос.

Дайшо заерзал, привалился сильнее, вздохнул и сказал:

– Нет.

Больше из него не удалось вытащить ни слова. Отчего-то Куроо не решался рассказывать сам, пускай не сомневался, что Дайшо понимал. Если бы тот хоть раз оступился, упомянул то, чего помнить не мог, но Дайшо продолжал выдавать сегодняшнюю встречу за случайность, и Куроо закрывал глаза на очевидное. Ему хватало знать, что Дайшо лгун и что он не одинок в этой ловушке. Под ладонью размеренно, ровно, успокаивающе билось чужое сердце. Может быть, от усталости казалось, что все разрешится само собой, без молитв и самоотверженных поступков.

На остановке сошли только они вдвоем – точнее шел Куроо, Дайшо плелся позади, разморенный дремотой и долгой тряской. В будний день на територии попадались лишь редкие туристы и священники, аллеи стояли пустые, а нестриженные кусты, ветхие ворота, обтрепанные непогодой стены, будто на старой фотографии покрытой шумом и царапинами, – все говорило о том, что храм едва поддерживают.

У бассейна с водой Куроо вымыл руки и сполоснул рот; заметив, что Дайшо сидит на краю и болтает ногой, решил ему даже не предлагать. На молитву он тоже отправился один – у него вообще складывалось впечатление, что старается здесь только он. Глухой звон монеты и тонкий – колокола раскрошили его мысли в порошок, оставляя такую же звенящую пустоту. Куроо стоял, согнувшись в поклоне, сложив ладони вместе после хлопка, и не мог толком вспомнить, о чем собирался попросить. Все – бессмысленное. Он сам – иссох до ощущений: загрубевшая кожа на подушечках соприкасающихся пальцев, жар раскатанного по спине солнечного света, смутное, зудящее осознание, что там, внизу, его возвращения ждет Дайшо. «Извините за беспокойство» – произнес Куроо про себя, разогнулся и спешно спустился по лестнице.

Дайшо ковырял носком землю у стенда с табличками эма.

– Посмотри, кто-то приехал аж сюда, чтобы попросить удачи на экзамене, – бросил он, не оборачиваясь.

– Не читай чужое. – Куроо ткнул его в бок и за футболку потащил в сторону.

В наказание за любопытство – просто чтобы развлечься – он заставил Дайшо заполнить собственную табличку. Тот поворчал, но в конце повесил ее надписью вперед: «Не бояться». Куроо фыркнул: не верилось, что Дайшо был из трусливых, уж он всегда повернет ситуацию в свою пользу.

День пролетел быстро, хотя они ничего и не делали: исходили все тропы в саду, помогли иностранцам сделать фото с каменными львами, пообедали у пруда одним бенто на двоих.

– Собираешься сьесть его глазами? – спросил Куроо, открыв коробку. – Ты с собой ничего не взял?

Дайшо уткнулся подбородком в колени. Они сидели в тени дерева, окруженные стрекотом цикад и запахами раскисшей в воде травы.

– Я не успел. Мама мне больше не готовит с тех пор, как я в старшей школе. Слишком взрослый.

В отдалении доносился мерный гул колес проезжающих мимо машин, одной из них был последний обратный автобус, на который они все равно не купили билетов. Солнце проседало в безоблачном небе все ниже, граница тени сдвигалась от их ног, пока не растворилась бесследно.

Когда стемнело, Куроо мимолетно подумал о том, что будет делать, если сегодня в полночь не отключится, увидит на часах «00:01» и «8 июля». Он достал телефон проверить время: оставалось не так уж много. От яркого света звезды погасли, исчезли за белыми пятнами, а потом вновь повспыхивали одна за другой, еще больше, чем было перед тем.

– А в городе дождливо, – тихо протянул Дайшо. – И ничего не видно.

Они лежали на земле, уже отдающей сыростью и прохладой, так близко, что Куроо чувствовал чужое плечо, мог бы коснуться колена Дайшо своим, если бы чуть качнул ногой, или взять за руку, всего лишь сдвинув немного в сторону.

– Куроо? – Приподнявшись, Дайшо заглянул ему в глаза, а сам выглядел только черным силуэтом, нарисованным на фоне мерцающего неба. – Завтра…

Куроо тоже потянулся вперед, опираясь на локти. Он слышал и чувствовал слова на своей коже.

– Завтра не делай ничего странного, потому что это все закончится.

* * *

Куроо проснулся от солнечного света, лезущего под веки острыми лезвиями, но, когда окончательно разлепил глаза, оказалось, что еще едва сереет. Он привычным жестом достал телефон и замер, не донеся палец до экрана – «22» так и осталось ненаписанным. Он быстро собрался, как мог тихо прошел по коридору, все таки застав маму.

– Утренняя тренировка, – сказал Куроо, увернулся из-под ее руки и выскочил на улицу.

В такой ранний час парк стоял безлюдным, не по-живому тихим, даже ветер не вздымал шелест, замерев неподвижной, влажной гущей. За время ожидания Куроо несколько раз успел подумать, что Дайшо не придет. Но тот появился. Неспешно, зевая до слез, ежась от прохлады, подошел и упал на скамейку.

– Не могу вставать так рано, – пожаловался он вместо приветствия. – А ты что, спешил меня увидеть?

– Что ты мне вчера сказал? Твоя последняя фраза.

Куроо едва сдерживался, чтобы не вскочить, не встряхнуть Дайшо, который замялся, выискивая отговорку, будто не подготовился заранее.

– Вчера мы не виделись, – подумав, ответил он.

– Нет. В том вчера, которое сегодня.

Дайшо снова не торопился, молчал, с преувеличенным интересом изучая первых прохожих, а потом обернулся, встречая прямой взгляд.

– Не делать ничего странного.

Натянутые струны внутри отпустило, со вздохом из легких вышла вся тяжесть, копившаяся двадцать два дня. Куроо поднялся все-таки на ноги и пошел прочь, слушая чужие запоздавшие шаги следом. Они наматывали круги по парку, пока Дайшо рассказывал, сбиваясь на хрип, наглотавшись холодного воздуха. Рассказывал, что всю жизнь провел со странностью, которую не мог назвать своей способностью, потому что совсем ей не управлял. Скорее это подарки судьбы: когда он о чем-то сожалел и понимал это сразу же, то получал возможность пережить день заново, чтобы все исправить. Механизм действовал в самых разных масштабах, давая ему шанс избежать тяжелой травмы или выручая в совсем бытовых мелочах вроде опоздания на урок. Дайшо не всегда радовался повторам, порой оно того не стоило, но никто его не спрашивал.

– Это как отскок в волейболе. Когда понимаешь, что тебя заблокируют, и ударяешь так, чтобы мяч вернулся связующему, а ты попытался ещё раз.

– Даже по жизни играешь нечестно.

– Я всегда играю честно! – оскалился Дайшо, тут же смягчаясь, возвращаясь к прежнему тону. – Если посчитать все эти дополнительные дни, я прожил гораздо больше, чем ты.

– А так и не скажешь, ума не набрался. – Куроо язвил осознанно только наполовину, мыслями увязая в услышанной истории. Картина выстраивалась. Полная белых пятен, но уже с рамками и очертаниями.

– Я рассказываю или как?

Куроо махнул рукой, давая добро.

– Расскажи, причем здесь я.

– Не знаю. – Дайшо пожал плечами, так просто и бесхитростно. – Обычно не задевает никого кроме меня. И обычно хватает дня или двух.

Он остановился, и на этот раз тем, кто подстраивался, был Куроо.

– С тобой все идет наперекосяк, – сказал Дайшо, и Куроо только молча вскинул брови: уж его винить не в чем. – Сейчас я собираюсь сделать то, на что не решался столько раз подряд.

Куроо кивнул, чувствуя, что от него ждут какой-то отмашки. Они стояли друг напротив друга, уставившись в упор, разве что не сжимая кулаки и зубы. Куроо не представлял, что произойдет, но на всякий случай готовился ко всему.

– Ты мне нравишься.

И оказался не готов.

Он отвел взгляд, провел по волосам, скрестил руки на груди и тут же сунул их в карманы.

– Ты боялся признаться? – спросил он, чтобы не молчать. Молчать было почти физически неудобно.

– Сначала боялся. Потом специально откладывал, потому что… Потому что все шло хорошо. Но сколько можно, правда ведь? – Он попытался улыбнуться. – Ты можешь ничего не отвечать. Давай просто общаться, как эти дни.

– Знаешь что? – Куроо сделал шаг вперед, ломая покрывшую его корку напряжения. – Сейчас я тебя ударю. А завтра приходи ко мне, поиграем в стритфайтеров.

По-настоящему бить Куроо не собирался, и знал, что Дайшо не из тех, кто будет просто стоять и смиренно ждать наказания. Они сцепились вполсилы, не давая кулакам дотянуться до лица, а в конце повалились на землю, в пыль и сухую траву. Куроо придавливал Дайшо всем свои весом и держал заломленные руки за спиной.

– Я лежу на камне, – простонал тот, – чёрт, больно же.

Завтра у него будет синяк. И у обоих будут грязные джинсы и футболки. Куроо рассмеялся в затылок Дайшо, утыкаясь носом в щекотные мягкие пряди.

Завтра, наконец, будут последствия.


End file.
